


Seductive Kiss

by ladyofthursday



Series: Kiss Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Seduction, Spitroasting, Switch Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: Cas and Jimmy have been together for a long time and have decided it's high they seduced their best friend, Dean. They know Dean is interested, now they just have to get him to act on it...





	Seductive Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 'Kiss Prompt' series that I'm doing on Tumblr. I've written a few already but there are still plenty available - you'll find the list [here](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/post/171806184155/kiss-prompts-1-good-morning-kiss-2-kiss-on). Send me an ask and I'll write one - you can even specify things like paring, AU etc. I'll then add them on here when I get a chance. You can send them anonymously too.
> 
> If not just come say hi!
> 
> This one was for anonymous who asked: Can you do a seductive kiss where Jimmy and Cas are trying to seduce their best friend Dean?? 

“Are you sure about this?” Jimmy asked, chewing his lip in the same way he always does when he’s nervous. “Do you really think it will work?”

Castiel smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his brother’s face, “of course it will. I’ve seen the way Dean looks at us, trust me, it will all be fine.” He pressed a soft kiss onto Jimmy’s temple, running his hand through the soft hair at the base of Jimmy’s skull and scratching gently, as if his twin were a cat. Jimmy hummed happily, turning slightly to capture Castiel’s mouth in eager kisses, sliding his tongue between Cas’s lips.

Cas groaned as he pulled back. “We need to stop,” he muttered, breathless already from Jimmy’s ministrations, “if not it could get awkward.”

“Why?” asked Jimmy, attempting to slide his hand under Castiel’s t-shirt and huffing slightly when his brother batted his hand away. “We’re gonna try and seduce him anyway, why not just let him catch us?”

Jimmy had a point, and it would certainly make the whole situation less nerve-wracking, but Dean was either just too charming or too oblivious to the twin’s feelings. He’d caught them before, one afternoon in freshman year of college when his labs had been cancelled and he’d returned to the room he shared with Cas two hours early. It would have been absolutely fine, had Cas not been bouncing up and down on his twin brother’s dick, using moves that would put most porn stars to shame.

Dean had blushed scarlet, hurriedly closing the door and disappearing for the rest of the night, eventually coming back and knocking firmly on the door before Cas let him in. That had been followed by a couple of very awkward days before Dean had finally blurted out, “I don’t mind, you know, that you’re fucking your brother! I won’t tell anyone.” It had been a bit abrupt, but the sentiment was sweet, and the three of them had talked about it eventually. Dean had always said he was fine with it, and once, when he was completely wasted, he had even admitted to them that it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. More than once the twins had caught him staring when they kissed in the living room or kitchen of the apartment they all shared. They’d even started doing it to see how he’d react. All he did was blush and stammer and look the other way. Although Jimmy did admit that he thought he’d heard Dean jerking off and moaning their names, late at night when he thought they were asleep.

He was obviously attracted to them. And the twins were determined to get him to act on it.

x

A couple of hours later and the three of them were cuddled up on the couch watching  _The Martian_. Dean was sandwiched between Jimmy and Cas, a cunning move on their part to stop him from running away.

Cas slid in even closer, pressing his whole body up against Dean’s side and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. Dean’s body went rigid, his breathing coming in shallow pants. Jimmy followed Cas’s lead on the other side, sliding in close and wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist.

Slowly, Cas tilted his head, sliding his lips gently across the hot skin of Dean’s neck. A soft groan escaped Dean’s lips and then a gasp, as he realised what he’d done.

“Wha-what’re you doing?” Dean stammered, as Cas ran his tongue across Dean’s jaw.

“Seducing you,” Cas said. “Do you want us to stop?” He lifted his head a second, waiting for Dean’s consent. No matter how much he wanted Dean, he was never going to do anything without his approval. There was an agonising moment of silence. Then Dean shook his head.

“No Cas, don’t stop,” he gasped, throwing his head back, eyes rolling shut. That was all the permission the twins needed.

Cas growled, attacking Dean’s mouth with hungry kisses, sliding his tongue past Dean’s lips and relishing the taste after so many years of dreaming. Dean groaned into his mouth, pulling back to whimper, “Cas… Jimmy… want you.”

“Good,” Cas muttered, voice low and wanting, pulling Dean’s shirt off, followed by his own, as Jimmy worked Dean’s jeans over his thighs, and began pressing hungry kisses along the line of his boxers. Dean’s erection was already straining against the thin fabric, and Cas was dying to get his mouth on it. “I want you to fuck me, and I know Jimmy does too. Do you want that?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean said, drawing Cas in for a deep kiss before pulling Jimmy up to kiss him as well, “wanted you both for so long.” There was a ravenous look on his face, his eyes already blown wide with lust.

“So, your room or mine?”

x

The three of them stumbled into Dean’s room, shedding clothes as they went, before ending up in a jumbled heap in the middle of Dean’s memory foam mattress. It’s only then that Cas and Jimmy were able to reveal their extra surprise, prepared in anticipation and the desperate hope that their seduction would be a success.

“Holy fuck, are you both wearing plugs?” Dean gasped, scrambling off the bed as both twins smirked and rolled onto their hands and knees, presenting their asses to him. Cas winked at Jimmy, before leaning over to give his brother a deep kiss, knowing that Dean can see the jewelled plugs glinting at him from between their cheeks.

“You two are so fucking sexy,” Dean muttered, “I’m going to take you apart piece by piece!”

Before long, Cas was writhing on the bed, hands gripping tightly at the sheets as Dean worked his fingers into him, stretching him wide and teasing his prostate. His whole body was tingling with pleasure. Beside him, Jimmy whined and whimpered as Dean’s tongue fucked into his hole, and the delicious sloppy sounds sent little pulses of pleasure through Cas’s body. He was so desperate for Dean to fuck him – he’d spent forever opening them up, fingering and licking each of them open, and Cas couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, Dean, please… I need you. Fuck me!” A little wail escaped his lips as Dean’s fingers disappeared, but then there was the sound of a foil wrapper tearing and the delicious pressure of Dean’s cock nudging his rim.

“Do you need me baby? Do you want my dick?” Dean teased, and Castiel nodded frantically.

“Yes, please, need it so badly,” he begged. Dean hummed in approval, and Cas groaned as Dean pushed in slowly, revelling in the stretch and the feeling of complete fullness. Beside him, Jimmy gasped, and Cas turned his head to see his twin kneeling beside him, stroking his dripping cock.

“You look so good Cas, look so fucking hot on Dean’s cock,” Jimmy murmured.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Dean added, gripping Cas’s hips tightly and beginning to fuck into him slowly. “Why don’t you fuck his mouth? I wanna see how good Cas looks taking two dicks, I bet he looks fucking delicious!”

Cas groaned, opening his mouth wide as his brother moved in front of him, taking Jimmy down to the root, delighting in the sounds pouring from his twin’s lips. It was the hottest experience of his life as the pair of them picked up the pace and soon Cas was being pounded from both ends. Pleasure washed over him, and he moaned around Jimmy’s cock as Dean’s dick hit is prostate on every thrust.

He couldn’t think, all he could do was feel. It was like an explosion building under his skin and when his orgasm hit him there were stars behind his eyes.

x

“So, I think that was a success,” Jimmy muttered, his voice heavy with sleep.

The three of them lay curled together in a mess of tangled limbs, skin shining with sweat and come, in the middle of the bed, exchanging lazy, sleepy kisses.

“Yeah, I think it was,” added Dean, pulling the twins close to him.

“We should have done this years ago,” said Cas, nuzzling in close and listening to the murmurs of agreement from Dean and Jimmy.

“Definitely,” Dean said. There was a pause, and Cas tilted his head to look up at him, noting the slightly worried look on his face. “Would, um, would you be up for doing it again?”

“Dean,” replied Jimmy, a little smile curling onto his face, “Cas and I were hoping you’d like to make it a permanent thing…”

There was another pause, before Dean pulled them both in a deep, soft kiss. “I’m definitely up for that.”


End file.
